Excuses
by serafina19
Summary: Oliver confronts Chloe about all of her reasons for why they shouldn't be a couple. Chlollie one-shot turned into a two-shot, with a dose of Lois.
1. Excuses

**Excuses**

She was pouring herself coffee as she told me the first one. "You dated Lois, it's girl-code."

I shook my head. "Clark and Lois dating take care of all possible excuses that involve them. She's dating the guy you had a crush on for years, and he's dating your cousin and coincidentally, my ex. What's next?"

She replied with no hesitation, "We work together."

I fired back, "So did you and Jimmy."

"The safety of Metropolis didn't hinge on Jimmy and me as much as it does with us."

"_Us, _huh?"

She punched me in the arm. "Quiet, you know what I mean."

"Regardless, we've both maintained relationships with co-workers after parting ways. We're professional people, so we'll make it work. Next?"

"I like my life in the shadows, you're a public figure."

"Green Arrow's identity is still a mystery, isn't it?"

"Thanks in part to me."

I leaned towards her and whispered, "Which is exactly why I want to keep you close."

I could see her struggling to keep up the excuses, but I knew that she wasn't giving up yet. "I don't think I could handle the high society functions."

"Are you kidding me? You're a beautiful woman with an education and a respectable career. Sure the entrance would initially be overwhelming, but afterwards, you'll be fine because you can actually have an intelligent conversation with any of the guests."

"You're not going to give up on this, are you?"

"Not until you give me a good enough reason." I tapped my finger on my watch. "Clock's ticking."

"You're... you're too tall."

I laughed. "Well, I can't do anything about that, but I remember a certain tall farm boy that caught your eye. Height's never stopped you before."

"Yeah, well that certain farm boy never paid attention to me in that way."

"That still doesn't prove me wrong."

"You're blonde."

Wow, from professionalism to hair color; she was close to breaking. "Yeah, I've noticed your past relationships with brunettes have worked out _so_ well."

She sighed. "Name one relationship between the both of us that has worked out well."

"Maybe we're each other's exception."

"And if we're not?"

I shrugged. "Life is for living, not for what-ifs. We'll just have to try and see where it takes us."

"Why would you want a relationship with someone like me? I'm pretty ordinary for a guy like you."

"Are you kidding me, Chloe? On the surface, you may seem ordinary, but you're the furthest thing from it. You may be off the radar, but you're the reason crime is down in Metropolis. None of us could do what we do without you. You're the brains behind our brawn."

"For the record, I can take care of myself most of the time. Although, you're right, there are moments where I wonder where your brain cells went."

"Don't change the subject, or else I'll think that you're giving in."

"Not even close." She pointed at me. "Your playboy status."

"Pretty much nonexistent in the last year, don't you think?"

"Yeah, instead you took up fight clubs and attempted suicide– a real improvement for a business leader of America."

"Very funny."

She smirked. "Hey, I just work with what you give me."

"Okay, you have to be running out soon."

"One more. What would I want with a guy like you?" She sipped her coffee as she raised her eyebrows at me, then put the mug back on the table.

I walked up to her and pulled her towards me. "With me, it's easy; no secrets, no lies, and no cover stories. Your, I mean _our, _relationships are always complicated, we could use a dose of simplicity in our dating life."

I leaned towards her, fully expecting her to back away with a witty comment. But she didn't. Her eyes were closing as if she was ready to admit defeat.

However, upon hearing the key in the deadbolt, we quickly backed away from each other and saw Lois enter the apartment.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt."

I looked at Chloe and then back at Lois. "No, I was just leaving." I turned my head to Chloe. "See you later Chloe."

Chloe smiled at me. "Bye Ollie."

I closed the door and stared at it for a moment before heading downstairs. It had been a few months since she blurted the three little words to me, and regardless of whether she meant them or not, I knew that she was close to caving. She just needed a little more reassurance that I was on board with the idea. She also had to face every excuse for why she thought a relationship with me couldn't work in order to realize why it made sense.

I was about to start my car when my phone started buzzing, so I pulled it out of my pocket and answered it without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"_You win._"

I smiled. Finally. "You put up a good fight Chloe. It was a valiant effort, really." I paused for a moment before continuing. "I have to admit that I'm surprised you would call me about this with Lois around."

"_She's in the shower, but it wouldn't shock me if she saw through our pitiful attempt to hide what was going on."_

"Just like I saw right through all of your pitiful excuses."

She sighed. "_I haven't said anything to her yet, but we'll have to find a time to do it soon."_

"I'm ready when you are."

The passenger door opened and Chloe stepped into the car while closing her phone. "Start driving, Queen. We've got a city to protect." She smiled at me then turned to fasten her seatbelt.

I smiled back at her and turned the key in the ignition.

* * *

_A/N: I know it's not an update.. but I came up with this idea on the bus today, and I just had to write it. Initially, I wasn't going to post this, but I had too much fun writing this to not post it.__ I wrote this in about two hours, so it's probably a little disjointed, but oh well.  
_


	2. You Win

**You Win**

I stared at Chloe and Oliver smiling at each other. Darn it. Why did I accidentally elbow the door in excitement? I was clearly interrupting, no matter what either of them said.

Once Oliver had left, Chloe looked at me with narrowed eyes. "I don't remember locking that door."

I shrugged and tried to sell my poker face. "Well, you did."

Chloe crossed her arms. "Come on, Lois. That wasn't a key we heard. It was you, wasn't it?"

If she's going to call me out on my snooping, I'm going to call her on her stubbornness. "What's stopping you Chloe?"

She raised an eyebrow. "How much did you hear?"

"From the point where aesthetics apparently matter to you in a relationship. Seriously, Chloe, since when have you started judging men by height and hair color?"

She unfolded one of her arms and scratched her head. "I was desperate."

"He's not going to wait forever for you to make up your mind." That was probably a lie. Oliver was very persistent, and she was actually in love with him, even if she didn't want to admit it.

"So you date him." She picked up her coffee mug and sipped it.

"We're ancient history Chloe. Besides, he never fought for me how he's fighting for you."

She almost spurted her coffee, but she composed herself and swallowed. "He went on national television to be honest with you!"

"I turned him down, remember? That was the old Oliver, using his money to get what he wanted."

"So he's using his charm instead, big difference."

"He's not using his charm and you know it. He's wearing you down, and admit it; you want it as much as he does."

She shook her head. "I'm just not ready Lois."

"That just sounds like another excuse to me, but it's none of my business." I shrugged and then started walking to the bathroom. "I need a shower."

Okay, so I lied. I heard the entire excuse train, but I'm not telling her that now. It amazed me on how guarded my cousin was on this issue, but if I learned anything, it's how well they knew each other. Not only did she know that Oliver was Green Arrow, but she helped him maintain his double life. I guess that would explain the 'Mr. and Mrs. Green' aliases.

I turned on the water and pulled the door open slightly to see Chloe staring at her phone. She dialled a number and put it to her ear.

"You win."

It was all I heard her say before she left the apartment, but it was all I needed. I'll act surprised when they decide to tell me, but all that mattered was that she was finally willing to give Oliver a chance. Both of them needed to move on from their own personal tragedies, and although I would have never imagined that they would do it together, it was satisfying to see that both parties were finally on board.

* * *

_A/N_: _This is for people who called me on my status error and asked for updates. However, this is it. On the positive side, I was able to include one excuse that I had forgotten in the first chapter, and Lois probably would be a better character for its rebuttal anyway. While all this probably couldn't have taken place in the time it took Oliver to walk to his car, I'm asking you to overlook that for the sake of storytelling._


End file.
